disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Miss Andrew
Miss Euphemia Andrew, nicknamed "the Holy Terror," is a major antagonist in the Disney theatrical musical Mary Poppins, first staged in London, December 2004. She brought up George Banks, father of protagonists Jane and Michael. When their magical nanny, Mary Poppins, leaves for a while to teach the children a lesson, their mother, Winifred, hires Miss Andrew as a replacement to please her husband (him having praised Miss Andrew on several occasions). However, Miss Andrew turns out to be a tyrannical nanny who loves nothing more than force-feeding children her "Brimstone and Treacle"-tonic, a gruesome liquor said to contain "Brimstone, Treacle, Codliver Oil and Carbolic Soap". Role in the musical Miss Andrew makes her appearance in the beginning of act two of the musical. Jane and Michael Banks are the children of the wealthy bank officer George Banks, London 1910. The children are naughty and has driven off every nanny their mother has hired with their antics. The strange nanny Mary Poppins appears to take care of them, and teaches them many lessons about of life through fun, song and a little magic. However, the children turn out to be tough charges even for her, so she leaves for a while to teach them a lesson. In her abscence, a distraught Mrs. Banks hires Miss Andrew, her husband's old nanny. George Banks had spoken of her with praise several times earlier, and Mrs. Banks only wishes to please her husband. Miss Andrews, an old woman in black, arrives at the stage accompanied by lightning and thunder. She immediately establishes dominion over the household with intimidation, singing of her tyrannical way of rearing children, and forcing large doses of her tonic in the children's mouths (Brimstone And Treacle, Part 1). She demands Michael go to boarding school immediately- Jane she wants to take charge of personally. She angrily marches upstairs with green lights and a local thunderstorm. However, the terrified children run away from home again. This distresses Mrs. Banks, who suspects she has made a grave mistake. This also causes her to see why her husband turned out like he did, emotionally distant and obsessed with precision and order. Miss Andrew abuses the rest of the servants while awaiting the children's return- she trusts in cold and hunger driving the children home in time, and intends to feed them large doses of her tonic when they do. Meanwhile, the children meet a good friend, Bert, in the park, who lifts their spirits. Having learned their lesson by Miss Andrew's reign of terror, the children are reunited with Mary Poppins, who agrees to return to their house and stop Miss Andrew. Upon coming home, the trio discover how she treats the servants. Mary Poppins, however, is more concerned about Miss Andrew's trapped lark, Caruso. It has been sitting in the cage for years, and it is implied Miss Andrew treats it very badly. Mary Poppins frees the lark, seconds before Miss Andrew arrives. Upon seeing the children, she gleefully fetches her "Brimstone and Treacle" bottle, but then notices Mary Poppins, who tells her to pack up and leave immediately. It turns into a musical standoff between the two nannies (Brimstone And Treacle, Part 2) as they preach their way of treating children. Enraged with Caruso being freed, Miss Andrew threatens to punish them all, but Mary Poppins exposes her as the tyrant she is, and gives her a dose of her own medicine. Miss Andrew is forced to down the entire bottle of "Brimstone and Treacle" and is trapped in a birdcage, which vanishes into the ground in a lot of smoke and red lights, presumably to Hell. However, in the tour version of the show a large bird cage comes out of the broom closet. Miss Andrew gets trapped and dragged into the closet with a cloud of smoke. The door slams shut and when Jane opens it up again to look, Miss Andrew and the cage are gone. In other versions of the play, Mary Poppins sends Miss Andrew spinning out the door, blown away in the sky, or is kicked out of the window. Physical Appearance Miss Andrew is an old woman in her 70s or 80s. She has white skin with plenty of wrinkles and a black wart on the right side of her face. Sometimes there is a large hair petruding the wart. Miss Andrew also has grey hair with a white stripe on the left side and tied hair at the back. She has off-black eyebrows, brown eyes with peach-colored eyelids, a long nose, and crimson red lips. Miss Andrew dresses in a black silk overcoat with Victorian decoration, a matching silk hat with black flowers and feathers(which form into the shape of horns), black silk gloves, a silk black-and-white-striped blouse with black buttons, white collar, and a dark grey-and-white tie, an ebony black cummerbund, a silver chain to keep her spoon, and an ivory black skirt covering her long, white underpants, her black stockings, and her jet black high-heel shoes. Quotes *''"These children have been spoiled/I arrived here just in time!/By chance I brought the punishment that best befits the crime.."'' *''"So seek satisfaction from punitive action! Brimstone and Treacle will work!"'' *''"I won't stand for whining or whinging or whimpering/Crying or lying or sobbing or simpering!"'' *''"Silly little girl with your new-fangled methods/I bring up children so they know their place!'' *''"You've let my little lark out of his cage/Now you will bear the full brunt of my raaaaaaage!"'' *"Observe every letter/For children are better/When they can be seen and not heard..." *"Brimstone and treacle for you!" *"Not like that, you stupid boy!" Gallery Foru.jpg|Miss Andrew forcing her tonic into Michael's mouth Hellevator2.jpg|Forcing Miss Andrew into a cage going "Down Below". Image1245.jpg|Miss Andrew trapped in a cage sent down to Hell. Nowrage.jpg|Enraged with her lark being freed Imagefhda.jpg|Miss Andrew feeding Jane her tonic MissAndrewMTL.jpg|Miss Andrew terrorizing the Banks family Category:Live-Action Category:Masters of Evil Category:Women Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Traitors Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Masterminds Category:Arrogant Category:Ruthless villains Category:Mary poppins villains Category:Antagonists Category:Child Abusers Category:Pure Evil